She Wants Me
by cheezrulz84
Summary: [Discontinued]It's 7th year at Hogwarts and Lily and James are Head Boy and Girl. James loves Lily, but Lily hates James. Or so she thought. Along with other romances along the way. Better than it sounds?JL, SOC, ROC, OCOC, etc.
1. Introductions and OffTopic Authors

A/N: Well, hello peoples. Hi! Um…this is a fanficgroup surprised gasp Anyway, its about Lily and James. Yeah. And about love. That's why it's under Romance. Smart idea, I know. Right, well, I'll just get to the disclaimer then.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters here except for Keila, Teri, Sam, Shanese, and anyone else I say I own. I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was would I be here right now? No, I would be working on the next Harry Potter book, or at least brainstorming.

Ok, to the story!

CHAPTER ONE: INTRUDUCTIONS AND OFF-TOPIC AUTHORS!

Lily Evans sat at the edge of her bed at her house. She was reading a letter. A letter from Hogwarts.

_Dear Miss Evans, _

I am pleased to inform you that you are the new Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster.

Only nineteen words, not counting the greeting, but they meant so much. She was Head Girl. Lily Evans. Actually, she could understand it. She was one of the top students of her age group. She wondered who Head Boy would be. With my luck it'll be James Potter.

Little did she know that somewhere else, someone else was reading a letter quite similar to her own. This person, was James Potter. James had asked Lily out a large number of times since first year. He had developed a bit of a crush then.

Every time she refused to go out with him the crush got bigger. Soon, he realized that it was much more.

He couldn't understand how she could resist him. He had his own fan club! He had dated just about all of the soon-to-be seventh year girls. Although he didn't old the record for number of girls dated since first year. His best friend and fellow Marauder did.

Sirius Black was tall, had fairly long black hair, and was an all-around ladies man. He held the record because he had dated quite a few younger girls as well. Thus, his record-holding position. Actually he and James were a lot alike. Although, James had shorter hair and a smaller fan club.

Remus Lupin, the next Marauder was the bookworm. The bookworm who also happened to be a werewolf. The other Marauders were illegal Animagus so that they could help him on the full moon.

Which brings me to the next and final Marauder. Peter Pettigrew. He didn't really catch on quick, but he was good for a laugh.

The Marauders were famous and known all around the schoool. They were huge pranksters. Of course, their favorite group of people to pick on was the unsuspecting Slytherins. Especially Snape. He had recently found out about Remus's "Furry Little Problem" as they liked to call it.

Of course Lily had friends too. The first of Lily's friends was Keila (pronounced like Kayla). She was somewhat tall and had long, brown, curly hair. She was quite smart, but a little weird. She liked cheese and pie and didn't deny it. Actually, she sometimes would walk up to a random person and say she like pie and cheese. Like I said, weird. Oh yeah, and Keila has a crush on Remus. Which will also come up after on when you find out that she is a…right. Later on. Got it.

The second of Lily's friends was Teri. Teri, short for Theresa, was shorter than Keila, had shoulder-length brown hair, freckles, and braces. Teri had a crush on Sirius, which will come up later on.

The last of Lily's friends was actually two people. The twins. The twins were Shanese and Samantha. They were identical, but Sam was taller. In their robes, it was hard to tell them apart unless they were standing next to each other. They were fairly short, had long black hair and were sort of Asian looking.

Well then, now that proper introductions have been made, we should probably get on with the story.

James actually wasn't that bad. He was a nice guy, handsome, and he could be very caring. He didn't take teasing lightly and stood up for himself and his friends. He couldn't understand. He just couldn't. She wasn't like the other girls he dated. She was different. In a good way. She was better. Why wont you just give me a chance Lily? You don't even know me. This year, you'll see me for my true self. I am a man on a mission! I can do this! YEAH! I can recruit Sirius, Remus, and Peter to help me! YEAH!

Back at Lily's house, Lily's mother was calling her.

"Lily? Lily are you up?"

" Yes, Mum, I'm up."

"Are all of your things packed?"

"Yes, Mum. They've been packed for a week now."

"Right. Well, we're leaving in an hour and a half."

"Ok, Mum."

"I'll have breakfast ready."

"Alright, Mum." Please go away. Please go away. Please. Sure enough, she heard her mother's footsteps walking away.

Lily let out a breath. She was actually very content at the moment. She would be going back. Back to Hogwarts. Back to Keila's love of cheese. Back to Teri's rambles about Sirius Black. (Told you. It'll come up a bunch more times though). Back to…James Potter! Ah! The annoying git. He was just so arrogant, bigheaded, egotistical, handsome, charming…wait a minute!

Did I just think that? No! James Potter is an arrogant prat! I do not like him the least bit!

" James, wake up!" A voice called from behind James's closed door.

" I'm already awake!" James called back.

"Really, wow!"

" Why is that so hard to believe?"

" Because you are a seventeen year-old boy who normally wouldn't get up if his life depended upon it and the only thing that would get you up is your friends or Lily Evans." His father called back.

"True, but, I'm going back to Hogwarts today. I'm anxious." James retorted.

"Yeah, Hogwarts, playing pranks, and Lily Evans. Your favorite things. All packed?"

"Yup."

"I will. I smell breakfast."

"That's the James we all know and love."

James smiled. This was going to be a good year. He was going to get Lily Evans, woman of his dreams, to go out with him.

A/N: What a nice way to end a chapter. This is probably the longest chapter you'll come across, so…yeah.

Well then…why don't you just click the button? That nice little button that says SUBMIT A REVIEW or something like that. CLICK THE BUTTON AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! YOU WILL BE REWARDED! Thanks, and I hope you all liked the first chapter.


	2. Going back and Remus's Thoughts on

A/N: Hello kind people and welcome back to my beautiful fanfic. Thanks to my reviewers. I will not reward you quite yet. SOON! VERY SOON! Ok then, my disclaimer and second chapter.

Disclaimer: I only own Keila, Teri, Sam, and Shanese. I do not own anyone else so far. They are not my puppets, they are simply a loan. Don't sue. Thanks. On the story then.

CHAPTER 2: GOING BACK AND REMUS'S THOUGHTS ON THE YEAR TOCOME!

James stood on Platform 9 ¾. He was finally going back to Hogwarts. He loved Hogwarts. One of the reasons was his friends and pranks. The other was Lily Evans.

Lily also stood on Platform 9 ¾. She was going back to Hogwarts too. Suddenly, she saw James Potter looking at her. Before she could stop herself, her hand went up and she waved. He waved back.

She smiled.

He smiled back.

He began to walk towards her. _Keep calm. He's just walking over. You'll be fine._

"Hi, Evans."

"Hi, Potter."

"So, I got Head Boy." He said, trying to make conversation.

"WHAT?" She screamed. "This cant is happening. Dumbledore has gone bloody mad!"

"So I take it your Head Girl then?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

_Thank you Dumbledore. I knew you always liked me. You usually let me off easy. YES!_

At that moment, the train whistle blew and they wlaked onto the train. Lily looked for an empty compartment and quickly found one. James followed her in. She sat down and glared at James as he sat next to her.

Just as she was about to say something, Sirius walked in followed by Remus, Peter, Sam, Teri, Shanese, and Keila. Keila was eating a cheese stick. Remus had a book. Teri was staring at Sirius.

Lily smiled at Keila and said "Hi."

"Hi Lily. Cheese? Keila offered. Lily knew Keila rarely offered her cheese to anyone.

"Uh, sure." She replied. Keila peeled off some of her cheese and handed it to Lily.

"Thanks."

"Mmmhhhhmmmm." Keila replied, her mouth filled with cheese.

"So, Lily, how was your Summer?" Teri asked.

"Good, you?"

"It was okay."

"How was your Summer Keila?" Remus asked. Okay, I'm gonna let you in on another little secret. Remus has a crush on Keila too. Just so you know.

"Great and you?"

"Good. Glad to be back though."

"Yeah." She agreed with a nod.

"So Teri, how are you?" Sirius asked.

"Great. You?" Teri replied, calmly while inside she was not calm at all.

"Good"

The conversation went on like this for about another ten minutes before Lily said

"I'd better get to the Heads' compartment."

"Me too." James said, standing up.

When they were out of the compartment Sam asked.

"Wait. James and Lily are Head Girl and Boy?"

" Yeah, I guess." Replied Peter, who had not really spoken much during the trip so far.

" Well, this should be an interesting year." Remus said. Everyone nodded. Oh and it would be, it would be.

A/N: Told you the chapters were all going to be shorter than the first. Well, wasn't that fun? I hope you like it so far. Feel free to review. Really. That is not a request. Review! Thanks. Right, review and you will be rewarded. When I get to lets say 10 reviews or more you will be rewarded. Okay then.

A PREVIEW FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER: _Wow, he smart, I didn't even know there was a Heads' common room._


	3. She wants me

A/N: Thanks again to all of my reviewers. Just so you know. Most of this will be typed in advance. I already have typed chapter 4 as well. Thus, I will not be thanking anyone personally quite yet. I might go back and change that though. Since you reviewed, I will now reward you. I will share my cheese and pie with you people. **Hands each reviewer cheese stick and pie** Thanks again. Now, on to the disclaimer and chapter.

Disclaimer: I am no J.K. Rowling. Like I said. I don't own anyone except Keila, Sam, Shanese, and Teri. They are not my puppets. They are simply a loan. I only use them, I do not own them. I DON'T OWN SO DON'T SUE!THANKS!

CHAPTER 3: SHE WANTS ME!

James and Lily walked into the Head's compartment and sat down.

"So, Evans, since we're going to be spending together this year, I was thinking we should be on a first name basis."

"Mmmm…. OK." Lily replied, smiling.

James smiled back.

"Ok then, James, down to business. We need to fine all of the prefects and give them their schedules.

" Ok, let's go then." They passed out the schedules ad then went back to the compartment that was filled with their friends. Lily noticed Teri and Sirius flirting and Keila and Remus flirting. She also noticed Sam and Shanese talking to each other.

"Hey James, Lily." They heard.

"Hi, Shanese."

"Hi."

"So, how did it go?" Sirius asked.

"Fine Sirius, just great." Lily replied.

"Glad to hear it."

"Really?"

"No."

Everyone laughed. Sirius was quite the comedian when he wanted to be. Although, that "Are you serious?" "No, I'm Sirius." Joke was getting old. Sirius was a bit weird. Anyway, back to the story. Right, I have a short attention span. Oh, look, television.

Soon, the Hogwarts Express pulled up near Hogwarts.

"That took really long." Keila said.

"Yeah, longer than usual." Teri agreed. "Don't you think so Sirius?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Sirius replied with a smile.

Everyone got off the train and onto the carriages that would take them the rest of the way to Hogwarts.

The usual speech and sorting to place and then Dumbledore made his welcome or welcome back speech.

Soon, the Head Boy and Girl were introduced. " Also, I would like to see the Head Boy and Girl, James Potter and Lily Evans, after the feast. Thank you."

As he said this, magically, appeared on the table. Everyone dug in, especially the Marauders. After the feast Lily and James walked towards the staff table.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore."

"Hello Mr. Potter, Miss Evans."

"So what did you want?"

"Just to tell you to put ad\side your differences and try to get along this year. After all, you should be setting an example. As James knows, you two will be sharing a common room. James, I trust you know where it is." James nodded. Lily looked confused. "Alright then. The password is Lemon Pie."

"Yes, sir."

"Thanks Professor."

" Alright ten, goodnight Mr. Potter, Miss Evans."

"Goodnight, Professor."

They walked away. As they headed into a part of Hogwarts Lily had never seen Lily asked, "Are we in the right place?"

" Yeah. It's right up here."

"OK." _I didn't even know there was a Heads' common room. How does James?_

"Well, here we are." James stopped in front of a portrait of a beautiful maiden on a large white horse.

"Lemon Pie." James said.

"Correct." The maiden said as the horse whinnied. Lily walked into the common room and looked around.

"Wow." She said amazed. It was beautiful and was much fancier the other common rooms.

"Yeah." James agreed. "Well, my dorm is on the right and yours is on the left."

"Ok." Lily said. "Well, goodnight James."

"Goodnight Lily."

She walked up the stairs to the left. James watched her until she was out of sight. He had one thought running through his head. A thought that any typical seventeen-year-old boy would think about a girl. Well, any typical seventeen-year-old boy with a huge ego, that is. _She wants me so bad._

A/N: well, wasn't that fun? Good, glad you liked it. Now, click the button. Yes, that nice little button. Review and you will be rewarded! Thanks.


	4. THE CHAPTER IN WHICH LILY’S CLUMSYNESS P

A/N: Well people. I told you I already had chapter four typed. So thanks to my reviewers. Gives you pie and cheese I don't actually know if I have any. I typed the first four chapters ad then posted them at the same time. Ok, well, on to the disclaimer and Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Keila, Teri, Sam, and Shanese. I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was I would be writing or brainstorming.These are not my puppets, they are simply a loan.

CHAPTER 4:THE CHAPTER IN WHICH LILY'S CLUMSYNESS PAYS OFF FOR JAMES BUT JUST CONFUSES LILY AND STILL QUITE OFF-TOPIC AUTHORS.

The next morning, Lily's first class was potions. She walked into the classroom and saw James. They were only ones there considering they had both skipped breakfast and were forty-five minutes early.

She walked in, saw James, didn't watch where she was going, and tripped. She tripped right as she was about to it down.

Now, before I go on, (I know, you want the story but this is important.) there is something you need to know. James wasn't sitting down. He was leaning with his back against the table, looking at the door. Lily was walking towards James. She planned on sitting at the table behind the one James was sitting on, so, as she tripped, James, who has amazing Quidditch reflexes, caught her. Well, sort of.

She sort of knocked him over. Muhahahhahhahahahhahah----HA! Right, story, got it.

Well, it would have usually been okay. James would have fallen into the desk, but, he had jumped into the aisle to catch Lily, thus, them toppling over and Lily landing right on top of James.

"Oh, crap. Lily, are you okay?" James asked.

"Uh…yeah. You kind of cushioned my fall. Thanks." Lily said with a small giggle. _Did I just giggle? Omigosh. NO!_

Why is she screaming inside her head? Well, because, she's just made a disturbing discovery, a really bad realization., an awful antic. Actually, that one didn't really fit too well. Anyway


	5. The chapter leading up to the chapter

A/N: Well, I'm back. Well, this chapter should be fun for us both. Good thing it's all written in advance! Anyway. Thanks to my reviewers if I have any!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

CAPTER 5: THE CHAPTER LEADING UP TO THE CHAPTER WHERE SOMETHING HAPPENS BETWEEN TWO PEOPLE WHO AREN'T LILY AND JAMES!

Potions passed quickly. Next was Charms, which Lily had with Keila. Then was Lunch, Divination, and a free period, the dinner.

Lily walked towards the Charms corridor quickly. She had been the first one out of the room. She didn't want to see James. Sure, she liked him, but it was just a passing fancy. She wouldn't turn into one of those girls James would date for a week, snog, and then get over. She wouldn't be used by him. Never. Se couldn't believe she had kissed him back. It had felt so right. How could something that felt so right, be so wrong?

As Lily approached the Charms classroom, she saw Keila waiting for her.

"Hey Lily."

"Hi Keila."

"So, ready for a boring hour and a half of Charm?"

"Hey! I like Charms!" Lily exclaimed.

"Right, I forgot."

"OK, let's go."

For the next hour and a half, Lily learned about the wand movement and history of a charm that could show if someone was disguised or using a polyjuice potion, etc.

When Lily and Keila got outside of the classroom, Keila said "Alright, lets go to lunch, I'm bloody starving."

"Ok, come on."

Lily and Keila walked into the Great Hall and sat down. Soon afterwards, Sam, Teri and Shanese walked in as well.

"Hey Keila, Sam, Shanese, Lily." Teri said.

"Hi Teri." Lily replied.

"Hey."(SAM)

"Yo."(KEILA)

"'Sup?" (SHANESE)

They all sat down and began eating their lunch. Just as Lily was about to get up, the Marauders walked in. James took one look at Lily, turned bright red, and sat down a few seats over.

Lily then stood up and walked out.

"What's up with her?" Keila asked.

"I don't know." Teri replied. "Hey, I'm going to go talk to Sirius."

At that comment, Teri stood up and went to-surprise surprise-talk to Sirius.

"Yeah, well, I think it's safe to say that Teri fancies Sirius." Shanese said.

"DUH!" Everyone practically screamed.

After lunch, Lily headed to Divination. Her "Div. Buddies." As they were deemed, were Teri and Sam. They walked towards the Divination room and climbed up the ladder. Soon, they were seated in beanbag chairs in front of a crystal ball. They were assigned to assess each others' dreams. Today was a simple practice; there would be a test later on.

"Uh…I don't really dream." Sam said.

"Me either." Lily said

"I had a dream like a year ago." Teri put in.

"What was it?" Lily asked.

"I don't remember." Teri replied sheepishly.

"Well, that's great." Sam said sarcastically.

"Well, we'll just make something up."

"Ok"

They spent the next hour and a half making up dreams and interpreting said made-up dreams. As they were excused, Lily, Teri, and Sam climbed down the ladder ad out of the classroom.

"Glad that's over." San said.

"Yeah." Teri agreed. "I have Charms next."

Lily nodded. " I have free."

Keila and Shanese also had free.

"Hey Keila, Shanese." Lily said, walking into the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey Lily." Shanese replied.

"So, what are you two doing?" Lily asked.

"Finishing my homework." Keila said quickly, turning back to her essay.

"Me too." Shanese said.

"Done." Keila said. "I'm going down to the lake."

It was only the first week of classes so it was still quite warm.

"Me too." Lily said.

As they walked towards the lake, Lily saw James sitting on a large rock. Her heart fluttered. _Just a passing fancy, Lily, just a passing fancy._

"Hey James, where's Remus?" Keila called out to him.

"Um…I think he's doing homework."

"Oh." Keila said, clearly disappointed. "Ok."

"Hi James." Lily said, somewhat shyly.

"Hi Lily." James said equally as shyly.

Keila, clueless about what was going on between them but still sensing that this was a good time to leave, went in search of Remus.

" Lily, about this morning…" James said.

"Oh, yeah, this morning." Lily replied.

" Lily, I want to know why it's wrong." James cut to the chase. Forget small talk, it gets you nowhere.

"I really don't want to talk about this morning." Lily said.

"Fine." James said calmly. "We'll have to talk about it eventually though."

"Hey, where did Keila go?" Lily said, changing the subject.

"Probably to go look for Remus, I swear, she eats, sleeps, and breaths Remus. She' bloody crazy for him and he doesn't even notice. He doesn't think she likes him." James said, deciding to drop it.

"Yeah, probably. That's usually how it is. So clueless." Lily said. " Well, I gotta go." She walked back towards the castle.

Keila hadn't found Remus in the common room. She asked some random person where he was and the person, a fifth year said. "I think he went up to his dorm."

"Thanks kid." Keila said

She hesitated to walk up the boys staircase. After a moment she made a decision and walked up the stairs. She knocked on the door to his dorm(don't ask how she know where it is, she just does.).

"Come on in." A voice Keila recognized as Remus' said.

She pushed open the door and walked in. The room was in complete chaos except for the part around the bed Remus sat on. She smiled.

"Hey Remus."

"Hello there." He said, looking up from his work and smiling seeing it was her.

"So…what are you doing?" She asked off-handedly.

"Well, I was doing an essay, but I just finished." He said.

"That's uh…great?" She said/asked. She walked over to where he was sitting on his bed and sat down next to him.

"So, do you know what's going on between Lily and James?" He asked.

"Nope. I hoped you would. They were really shy around each other."

"Yeah and James turns the color of Lily's hair whenever he sees her."

"I noticed that too but didn't say anything."

"Yeah. We'll find out soon enough."

"Mmm." She agreed.

Lily arrived in the Heads' common room and ran to her dorm. She flung herself on her bed and burst into tears. She lay there, sobbing for a very long time.

Even when James came in an hour and a half later, she was crying rather loudly. He heard her sob and walked to his dorm and lay down. He was having a mix of emotions.

Soon though, the loud sobs stopped as Lily fell asleep.


	6. The chapter where something happens

Sorry about the delay on this chapter. I was on vacation then I had to retype chapter six. Sorry. Ok then.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one except Sam, Shanese, Keila and Teri.

**Chapter 6: The chapter where something happens between two people who are not Lily and James.**

Three hours later, Remus and Keila were still talking and Lily had fallen asleep. Dinner had come and gone, although Remus and Keila had gone down to the kitchens.

Lily woke up with a bad headache. She was still in her room. She was quite aware of her stomach. She was starving.

Lily opened the door to her room a crack to see if James was in the common room. Sure enough, he wasn't.

She opened the door the rest of the way and stepped out. She stepped out of the portrait hole, made sure no teachers were there and headed towards were she knew the kitchens were. After all, she was Head Girl, she knew where a lot of secret stuff was.

She came to the portrait and tickled the pear, which then became a handle, which she opened. She stepped inside. Sitting at a table across the room was none other than…

Remus looked at the clock. It was 11 o'clock.

"Oh, bloody Hell." He said.

"What?" Keila asked.

"It's already eleven."

"Oh. Well, I should go."

"I'll uh…walk you."

"Ok." She smiled. _Just like Remus to walk me down the stairs and halfway across the room. What a weirdo. But it's nice. _**A/N: Um…oh yeah. Italics are thoughts.**

Keila and Remus walked out of the boys' dorm. Keila saw Sirius and Peter asleep on opposite couches with a pile of books in front of them. Peter was snoring rather loudly.

Remus walked with Keila until they reached the girls' staircase.

"Well, this is as far as I can go." Remus said.

"Yeah, I know. Well, goodnight. I had a nice time talking to you." Keila said. She didn't make any signs of moving. _ Kiss me already! Come on! Kiss me before I kiss you!_

"Me too. Um…Goodnight." Remus said, also not moving.

Keila leaned in a little. Remus leaned in a little. Their lips were inches apart when Keila whispered. "This is just like one of those cheesy muggle movies." And closed the small gap in between their lips.

Remus wrapped his arms around Keila's waist while Keila put her arms around Remus' neck. They kissed intensely and passionately. After a minute, Keila pulled back and said. "Well, goodnight. I had a great time tonight. See you tomorrow."

She turned around and walked up the stairs into her dorm. A faint "Yes." Could be heard. Remus smiled. _ She likes me. She kissed me. Wow. Yes!_

Well, wasn't that interesting? Back to Lily though. Just to refresh your memories:

At a table across the room sat none other than…

James Potter! (Duh. You had to have seen that coming.)

"Uh….hi." He said when he saw Lily.

"Hi." Lily replied.

"Hungry?" James asked.

"Yeah. I missed dinner."

"I know." He got up and walked past her. "Well, I have to go. Don't forget we have a Head's Meeting tomorrow."

"I didn't forget. Bye James."

"Bye Lily."

Lily got some food and then went back to the Heads' dorm. She lay down on her bed and quickly fell asleep. It had been a very long day.

Back in the Gryffindor(SP? Correct me if I'm wrong) Common Room, in the girls' dorm, Keila was as happy as could be, sleeping soundlessly while dreaming of Remus.

A/N: Well, that was a great chapter. Lol. I don't know if anyone except Samantha, my Best friend who is reading this knows this but the characters Shanese, Samantha, Teri and Keila are all based off of real life characters.

Teri is based off of my friend Theresa, who I call Teri.

**Sam is based off of my best friend Samantha. Love ya! Lol.**

**Shanese is based off of Sam's sister, my other best friend. Sam, tell Nesey I said Hi!**

**And Keila is based off of well, me. My name is Keila. I had so much fun setting myself up with Remus.**

**Also Mike, who appears in the next chapter is based off of a guy named Mike who really dated Shanese and was a crappy boyfriend. I only talk to him 'cause of Connor. He is so hot(Connor, Not Mike)**


	7. Dates and arguments over who is hotter

Disclaimer: I own nothing you've ever seen in any Harry Potter book.

**Chapter 7:Dates and arguments over who is hotter.(A/N: cough Jeremy Wells cough)**

The next morning, Lily, Keila, Sam, Shanese, and Teri all walked into the Great Hall.

"Good Morning." Remus said to Keila.

"Hi Remus." Keila said happily.

"Hi Sirius." Teri said.

"Hey." Sirius replied.

"James." Lily said.

"Lily." James retorted quickly.

"So Samantha," Shanese said loudly. "Did you see Remus and Keila SNOGGING in front of the girls' staircase last night?"

"Why yes, Shanese, I did." Sam replied loudly. "I also heard Keila scream YES rather loudly when she got upstairs."

They both turned red.

Remus and Keila were red as tomatoes by now. They actually looked quite funny. Before either could retort, a seventh year Gryffindor by the name of Logan walked up to them.

"Hi Samantha." He said to Shanese. (The hate that so much. Ha ha ha. I'm so mean, I know.I luffle you guys so much I just had to do it.)

"She goes by Sam and she is that one." Shanese pointed out.

"Oh." Logan blushed. "Sorry."

"It's okay, we get it all the time." Sam replied. "I'll let it go this time since you're so hot."

"Thanks, I think." He replied. "So, want to go out with me?"

"Sure." Sam replied. "I'd love to."

"Next Hogsmeade trip is this Saturday." Lily said

"Great." Sam said. "See you then."

Logan walked away.

"He is so bloody hot!" She said exitedly.

"Whatever." Teri replied.

"I'm way hotter." Sirius said.

"Yeah." Teri agreed. Then realizing what she had just said, blushed.

"I, uh-well I mean-uh…" Teri stuttered.

"So does that mean you'll go out with me this Saturday?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah." Teri replied happily.

"Great." He replied.

It was only Wednesday and the third day of classes. Soon enough it was Friday night.

"Omigosh. I can't wait for tomorrow!" Teri said excitedly.

" I know!" Sam agreed.

"Sirius is so hot." Teri said at the exact same time as Sam said Logan was hot.

Lily laughed.

"No Remus is hot." Keila said.

Lily sighed. "You all have dates for Hogsmeade and Nesey and I will be left alone James and Peter."

"Sorry." Sam said. "You just can't say no to guys like Logan, Remus and Sirius."

"Yeah. " Keila agreed. "It's impossible. Especially if they are such great kissers."

"Whatever." Lily said. "I know that. I just want a date."

"Lily is sssssooooo lonely." Sam said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Lily said.

They all laughed and got ready for bed.


	8. Dates for some, not dates for others

Disclaimer: See other chapters.

CHAPTER 8: Dates for some, not dates for others. Oh, and Lily and James have some…alone time, together, that is. Wow, oxymoron, huh? Yeah, I should end the title now. 

They next day, Saturday, in case you didn't catch that one, was met with frustration. Lily had been awakened by her friends to help them get ready. When she got to her friends' dorm, everything was in turmoil. Sam was shaking her head and asking where her favorite shirt, a tanktop, was.

"I don't know, your trunk maybe je.an" Suggested Lily sleepily.

"Oh." Sam said.

"Did you look in your trunk?" Lily asked amusedly.

"Er...no…"

Lily laughed. "Well, you should."

"I'm going." Sure enough, there it was. "Thanks, Lily."

"Anytime. Teri, your jeans are right there." Lily replied, pointing to a pair of blue jeans.

"Thanks, I'm just so nervous."

"Alright, calm down."

"I think I'm going to scream." Sam said.

"Don't you dare. Samantha Marie Johnson! I will hurt you." Shanese said.

"Okay, okay, I won't."

"Good." Shanese said. "I didn't want to have to hit you."

"Ready!" Teri cried.

"Me too." Sam said.

"Good. You have an hour until you have to meet the guys. Thanks for coming over Lily." Shanese said as she got ready slowly.

"Anytime. I knew they would be frantic."

"We were not frantic." Teri said. "Just nervous."

"Right." Keila said, getting out of bed " I have a date too, you know, with Remus."

"Yeah, why aren't you getting ready?" Sam asked.

"Because she still has an hour." Lily said. "Plus, although this may be her first date with Remus, she has already snogged him."

"Good point." Sam said.

"I'm going to go shower." Shanese said.

"Me too." Keila agreed. (Separate showers.)

And shower they did. Shanese showered, did her hair by hand, got dressed, cleaned her glasses, brushed her teeth, helped Keila a bit, pulled on a pair of high healed sandals and did her makeup by hand. All in an hour.

As for Keila, she had longer hair and she showered, did her hair by hand, got dressed, made Teri, Shanese, Samantha and her own beds, cleaned Sam's glasses, put on a small amount of makeup, and pulled on a pair of sandals. She did this all in an hour

"Let's go." Keila said. "Sam, Nesey, Teri." (Nesey is Shanese's nickname.)

"Coming." Teri called.

"Oh yeah, by the way, I have a date too. With a seventh year Gryffindor named Mike." Shanese smiled sheepishly.

"Oh." Lily said.

The girls walked out of the dorm, waiting at the bottom stood the Marauders, minus Peter, with Mike, and Logan.

Sam was wearing a red tanktop that had glitter and the word PUNK on it with blue jeans, a jean jacket, some eyeshadow, mascara, and lipgloss.

Shanese was wearing a white tanktop that had a Chinese symbol on it with a long flowing white skirt. She wore a jacket similar to the jean jacket, but a different material and it was black. She had on eyeliner, eyeshadow, lipgloss, and some blush.

Teri wore a v-neck t-shirt in purple, with tight blue jeans. She was wearing eyeshadow, lipstick and some blush.

Lily, who didn't consider her going with James and Peter a date, had on simple blue jeans and a short sleeved, green shirt that had the word Hi on the front and Bye on the back. She held a green denim jacket in her hands. She had on some eyeliner and lipgloss, but nothing else.

Keila looked the best of them all though, she was the one with the least amount of makeup and the one who hadn't tried very hard. She wore simple, plain blue jeans, although they did look a little tight on her, and a blue tanktop they went a little low but not too much to be considered slutty. She wore a small amount of silver eyeshadow and a little bit of clear lipgloss. She had recenty highlighted her hair so now it was brown with strips of a blondish color. (A/N: Actually, the blonde looks kind of orangew but cool. Don't' I sound great? LOL. Omg it took me forever to plan what everyone would wear. I switched a lot of things around in the story and got kind of confused. Oh, yeah, and: PIE!YAY!LOL.I am so weird.)

"Wow, you look good." Sirius said to Teri. Teri just smiled and took his arm.

"Hi." Logan said timidly. "You are Sam, right?"

Sam laughed and said, "Yeah, you look extra hot today. Did you do something to your hair?"

"Yeah." Lagan said as they walked out.

"Hi Shanese." Said a guy who had to be Mike.

"Hi, ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Hey Lily." James said. "Peter couldn't make it. I guess it's just you and me now." Lily turned red.

"Oh, okay, let's go then." She didn't look too happy about that one.

"You look beautiful, by the way, Lily." James said. Lily just blushed more.

Remus just stood there. He was in awe. AWE, people, AWE! His mouth was wide open and he just stared. (And yes, I am aware that this is a Lily/James fic, but there are other couples in it too. 75 of it is Lily/James and the other 25 is the other characters. It adds…um…flavor? To the fic. So don't flame. Thank you, your wonderful author, cheezrulz84.)

"Hi" Keila said shyly.

"Wow." Remus whispered. Keila blushed. "You look…just…wow."

"Um…thanks. Let's go, the others are long gone by now."

"Right." He kissed her full on the mouth and said, "I'm ready now."

Keila just laughed.

Ok, back to Lily and James, since like I said, this is a Lily/James fic. Thanks for the patience, peoples.

As Lily and James walked out of Hogwarts, Lily looked down at her outfit. It wasn't too dressy, she didn't consider her day with James a date. She was hoping Peter would be there to break the silence. AS they sat down in the carriage, when James sat down next to Lily, she didn't glare, in fact, she smiled. A genuine, happy, I'm-not-going-to-kill-you-James, smile.

_Just a passing fancy, just a passing fancy. It's just a passing fancy…on James Potter, of all people. But, honestly, you can't blame me. He really is an okay guy, when he isn't hitting on me. Just a passing fancy, calm down. CALM DOWN WOMAN! I'm calm. Calm. Super calm. Not calm, not at all._

"So, I need to go Zonko's first, then Honeyduke's, and the Quidditch Emporium, and then we can get a butterbeer and go wherever you need to go." James said.

"Okay, I'll need to go to the bookstore for a few books." Lily replied.

"School books?"

"No, books to read, fiction books."

"Oh." He looked like he had never read a fiction book before. "Sounds good."

When they got off the carriage, James headed straight towards Zonko's. Lily followed, thinking that they shouldn't even let him in the joke shop. He walked around, grabbing various items off shelves and dragging Lily behind him. He looked like a kid in a candy shop.

Eventually, James dragged Lily to the counter. When he got their he said, "Just put it on my tab." To the man at the counter.

"Ok, nice to see you again, James."

"Thanks, you too." James said, and waved goodbye.

"Off to Honeyduke's then." James said happily.

"Uh, okay." Lily said.

The rest of the day went that way. James dragged Lily around, they had a few butterbeers, then Lily dragged James into the bookstore. Then they got back into the carriage and went back to Hogwarts. They walked back to the common room in silence. When they got to the portrait James said the password ( Chocolate Frogs) and walked in.

"Thanks for hanging out with me today James." Lily said.

"Lily, there is nothing I would rather do then hang out with you." James said.

"Uh…right well thanks." She said.

"Yeah." James replied. "It was really nice. We didn't yell at all and we had civil conversations."

"Mhm" Lily said. "We should do it again sometime."

James smirked.

"No um…not like a date or- anything-that's-that is not what I meant, uh…I-" She stuttered.

"I got it, keep your shirt on, jeez." He laughed.

"Right well, goodnight."

"' Night Lily."

She quickly walked over to him and hugged him. Then she ran up the stairs. James watched as she ran up the stairs then walked up the stars on the other side of the room.

A/N: Well, thanks to my reviewers, I'd thank you personally, but I didn't write your names down and I am not allowed on my computer, I am typing this all on my laptop, which does not have internet access. But, soon, you will be rewarded. Thank you so much and keep on reviewing! I luffles you all…in that…friendly kind of way (LufflesLove).


	9. The girls have a chat about their dates

Disclaimer: See other chapters

Chapter 9: The girls have a chat about their dates and not dates, in Lily's case.

The next day, Lily walked into the Gryffindor Common room. She burst into her friends' dorm.

"Alright! Everyone tell me about their dates!" No one spoke up. "Now!"

"Okay, okay, gak, pushy, aren't you?" Keila said, sleepily. "It is a Sunday morning and it's only…8:00!Okay, I could have slept for at least 2 more hours, Lily! Gak, don't you sleep, woman?"

"Nope, now dish."

"Um…well, Remus and I had a nice time on a little picnic. Very romantic."

"Details, girl, details!"

"We just sort of talked and walked around a little."

"Ugh. Geez, um…Sam?"

"It was so great, Logan took me to this romantic restaurant and we had lunch then walked around."

"Bleh." Lily said. "Boring. I want exciting! I want action! Teri, you were with Sirius Black! Give me something interesting!"

"Well," Teri replied. "Sirius and I went to the Three Broomsticks and had a butterbeer, then went outside and found a nice place to sit and well, um…" She blushed at this part, "Snogged."

"Theresa Jane Strange!" Lily replied. "Really? I never thought you were one to do something like that."

"Yes, really."

"Well, that _was_ interesting." Lily said.

"Yeah. It was fun too." Teri agreed.

"Shanese?" Lily said, laughing.

"What?" She replied sleepily.

"How was your date?"

"It was okay, Mike is a total player, barely an attention to me, and was kind of rude. Needless to say, I don't want a second date any time soon."

"Sorry to hear that." Keila said. "Anyway, Lily, how was your…whatever it was…with James?"

"Fine." Lily said.

"What did you do?" Teri asked suspiciously.

"We just hung out, walked around. Did you know James has a tab at Zonko's?" Lily changed the subject a little.

The other four girls exchanged knowing looks but said nothing.

"No, I didn't. I'm not surprised though." Keila said. "He _is_ a huge prankster after all."

"Whatever." Sam said. "Logan is so hot."

"Sirius snogs as well as they say he does. He is such a good snogger." Teri said.

"Oh yeah?" Keila said competitively. "Well Remus is smart, funny, charming, sweet, nice, a good snogger and hot. Take that!" She said happily.

"A good snogger, aye?" Shanese asked.

Keila blushed a deep red. "Uh…yeah, he kissed me again, a lot."

A cheer went up and Lily whistled. Keila just contined blushing.

"Yeah, well, Teri snogged too." She said in her own defense.

"Yes." Lily agreed. "But she was with Siris Black."

"She has a good point" Teri said.

"Yeah, I guess." Keila grumbled.

"Glad you had fun with Remus, Keila." Shanese said.

The girls all burst into laughter.

A/N: Ok, from now on, I the author, Keila, or cheezrulz84, promise to keep these author's notes at the bottom short, sweet, and to the point. I still can't thank my reviewers personally, as I still do not have access to my computer that has the internet, and am typing on my laptop. Oh, your rewards. Hands reviewers a pie. Whatever flavor you want. If you don't like pie, here's some cake


	10. Notes between Lily and James during

Disclaimer: See other chapters.

Chapter 10:Notes between Lily and James during Trans. and a long chapter title to go with a fairly long chapter because the author is a complete weirdo. But you lov eme and you know it.

The girls all walked down to breakfast happily. They sat down at the Gryffindor table. Soon the Marauders walked in as well. Sirius looking extra hot, James's hair looking extra messy and Remus and Peter looking like their lackeys and partners in crime…er…pranks.

Sirius took a seat next to Teri, Remus next Keila, James next to Lily, Peter next to Sirius (other side), and Logan, who had walked in behind the Marauders, sat down next to Sam. Shanese was sitting on the other side of Sam.

"Hello ladies." Sirius said.

"Hi Sirius." Teri said and kissed him on the lips. They continued kissing.

"Well, hi Remus." Keila said. She kissed him as well, then pulled back.

"Ah…what the Hell. If you can't beat them, join them." Sam said. She too kissed her boyfriend, also pulling back after a moment.

Lily, James, Peter, and Shanese looked slightly uncomfortable. Sirius and Teri showed no signs of stopping.

"Well, then." Lily said, trying to ignore the couple. "Hi James."

"Hi Lils." James replied. "Can I call you Lils?"

"Uh…sure." Lily said.

"Great." James then hugged Lily. "No kissing, sorry." He whispered in her ear.

She blushed and hit him in the arm.

"Shut it." She said.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." He said.

"Well, try to control the urge." She said, then changed the subject. "Are they still at it?"

"Yup." Shanese said, looking at Sirius and Teri. "Get a room already."

"Not a bad idea." Sirius said, puling back from Teri's lips. "Bad timing tough, though, it's almost time for class." He then started stuffing his mouth.

"Shut up Sirius." Shanese said.

"Fine, fine." Sirius said in between bites of French Toast.

"Does anyone have Potions next?" Shanese asked.

"Uh." Peter looked at his schedule. "Me."

"Me." Sirius said.

"Me too." Sam said. "We'd better get going."

"Later guys, Teri, Keila, Lily."

"Bye."

"I have a Transfiguration next." Lily said to the remaining people, who were James, Teri, Remus, Keila, and Logan.

"Me too!" James said happily.

"I have Charms." Shanese said.

"Us too." Keila said gesturing to herself, Teri, Remus and Logan. "Bye then. Let's go Remus, Teri. Logan'll catch up."

"Yeah." Logan said.

"Okay, well, bye. Let's go James." Lily said.

Lily and James walked side by side to the Transfiguration classroom.

"Hey, do you want to sit with me?" James asked nervously.

"Sure." She said. She hadn't forgotten about their kiss (The one in Chapter 4, for those of you who don't remember.) but she knew she could be friends with him until she figured out how she felt and how far she wanted it to go. To answer your silent questions, yes, she did still have feelings for him, and yes, those feelings were growing stronger all the time. Anyway, back to the story, I know, I'm very easily distracted and-oh look, Sambucca, my dog! Right, hehehe.

James and Lily chose a seat in the back of the classroom. Soon Professor McGonagall (Sp, please correct me if I am wrong.) Started lecturing them on…something.

Lily passed James a note.

(Ok, this could get confusing so: _Italics are Lily. _**Bold is James.** )

_Hi._

**Um…Hi.**

_So…Hi!_

**Stop it1**

_Stop what?_

**The Hi thing.**

_Okay, geez. Touchy aren't you?_

**Thanks and no, I am not touchy, it was annoying.**

_Whatever._

**This is so boring. What is she even talking about?**

_Yeah, it is boring._

**Did Lily Evans just write what I think she did. Are you on drugs or something?**

_Shut up, of course I'm not on drugs!_

**I'm scared now.**

_I will not hesitate to hex you, James Potter!_

**Ok, ok, I'm stopping.**

_Good._

James chuckled. Lily glared.

**Sorry.**

**Are you angry? 'cause I really am sorry.**

…

**Lils?**

_James, I'm trying to pay attention to the class._

**Now that's the Lily Evans we all know and love.**

_Whatever._

**Yeah.**

_Pay Attention!_

…

_James…_

**Lily…**

_James…_

**What?**

_Nevermind._

**Okay…**

…

…

They both turned their attention back to class. Well, sort of. Lily turned her attention to the class. James turned his attention to Lily.

"Mr. Potter. Can you demonstrate this?" McGonagall asked.

James waved his wand and turned the mouse in front of him into a parakeet and back again without taking his eyes off of Lily, who was now also watching him.

_How did he even know what she was talking about? He wasn't paying attention?_(Lily's thoughts(All thoughts are italics again.))

_Hehehe…Lily looks pissed. Wow, she looks hot when she's pissed _(James's thoughts.)

After class Lily asked James about how he had Transfigured the mouse.

"Well, Lily, I just waved my wand and-" James started.

"No, I mean you weren't even paying attention to Professor McGonagall" (SP? Correct me if I'm wrong).

"Oh, I'm talented."

"Sure you are." Lily said sarcastically.

James just smiled. Lily hit him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" James cried.

"You deserved it." Lily said.

"No I didn't!" He protested.

Lily didn't say anything. She knew arguing with him was useless.

The next class for all of the Marauders, Samantha, Shanese, Keila, Teri, Logan and Lily was History of Magic. They all walked into the classroom together. James and Sirius sat at one table, Peter and Remus at one, Lily and Keila at one, Sam and Logan at one, and Teri and Shanese at one. Sirius and James immediately began goofing off. Soon the Professor began lecturing them on goblin rebellions.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers:

Nocturnal 007

jg 93

fluffykittens192

Delilah Evans

Fang tsunami am i

Dracoluver14: To answer your review, which was about how you didnt like pie or cake. First of all:OMG! How can you not like pie?I lov epie and cheese. Ok, how about cheese, cookies and/or ice cream. There. If you don't like any of those, muffins. After that. Forget it. GO hungry.LOL.

sophiawin

tresdrole

Whitelight72

And anyone else who reviewed after I typed this, thus me not getting their name in there.

The rest will be here soon, of course they are going to get together, and I can't tell you what is going to happen next, to answer your questions.

THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! AND PLEASE CONTINUE!

Oh yeah, hands you pie/cake/whatever Dracoluver14 wants.


	11. Déjà vu by the lake and a serious talk

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Chapter 11: Déjà vu by the lake and a serious talk.

The Marauders and Lily and her friends walked out of the History of Magic classroom after class having been assigned a foot-long essay on the Goblin Rebellion of 1892.

"Well, that was intensely boring." Sirius said.

"Yes, it was." Teri agreed, kissing Sirius on the cheek.

"Now we have homework." James complained. "Lils will you help me?"

"No James, do your own homework." Lily said.

"Please?" James asked.

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

"Lils, look at my cute little face. Please?" He gave her the puppy dog eyes and tried to look cute.

"Uh…ok. Just never give me that look again." She said.

"Consider it done." James said triumphantly. " You're the best Lils."

"I know." She said and laughed.

Lily and James walked back to the Heads' Common Room and the rest of the gang walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

When Lily arrived at the Heads' Common Room entrance she said the password and said the password (The Marauders are the best pranksters and the biggest idiots in the world (Half of it is Lily's doing and the other is James's can you guess which is which?)) Lily sat down on one of the couches and put her bag down.

"I'm bored." She said.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." James said.

"Entertain me." She demanded. "So something stupid like you always do. It's actually quite entertaining."

"That hurts Lils, that hurts." He said.

"You'll get over it. You're a big boy."

"Yeah, sure. Have a bad day or something?"

"No. I'm just tired."

"Aw, does Lily need a hug?

"Yes." She said. "No. I guess so."

James leaned over and hugged her tightly. "Feel better?"

"A little." She admitted.

"Well, glad we have a free period. Want to go outside?" James asked.

"Sure hold on, let me grab some gloves and a hat." She ran into her dormitory. James watched her go up the stairs and run back down a minute later. _Well, this should be fun._

"Let's go." She said.

"Ok, we can rake leaves."

"Uh…ok."

When they got outside, Lily transfigures a leaf into a rake and started raking up a huge pile. James did the same, adding to the pile. What is was done, James said, "Now we jump."

"Must we?" Lily asked.

"Yes." James replied. "Ladies first." He then attempted to push her into the pile. Lily saw him coming and quickly dodged him, causing him to fall into the pile.

"Yes, James, ladies first. Since you are a lady." Lily said and burst out laughing. James, seeing an opportunity, pulled Lily into the pile with him.

Now, please at least pretend to be surprised when I tell you that Lily landed right on top of James, for the second time in this Fanfiction. (Cough Chapter 4 Cough)

"You know," Lily inquired. "This is the second time we have ended up in this position."

"Yeah." James agreed. "And the first time, I kissed you. But, this time, I won't."

"Good choice." Lily said.

"Yeah, last time, you stopped talking to me."

"I know."

"It really hurt you know?"

"Me falling on you then kissing you then not talking to you?"

"Uh, yeah, and the fact that afterwards, you got cold feet about us."

"There was never any 'us' " Lily pointed out.

"No." He frowned. "There wasn't. But I meant getting cold feet about giving us a chance."

"I'm sorry James, I like you, I really do, but I need some time to see the real you and to figure out sort of what my intentions toward you are."

"I understand completely, Lily." He looked into her emerald green eyes. "Take your time, I won't push you. I spent the last six years waiting for you. I can wait a little longer. Hell, I'd wait forever for you."

"Thanks James. You really are a great guy. Sorry about the long wait. I guess I was a real ass to you."

"Yeah, but I knew you really liked me whole time anyway."

"Right." She said sarcastically.

"Right. Oh and Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Could you get off me? I can't breathe."

She quickly stood up and blushed. She laughed.

"Sorry." She said.

"No problem." James said.

A/N: Thanks again to my reviewers so far. I may have missed some. Like I said, I type this all on my laptop and can't got on my computer that has the internet to see if I have any more reviews.

Anyway. Thanks to the following:

Delilah Evans

Fang tsunami am i

Nocturnal 007

Fluffykittens192

j g 93


	12. Lily Narrates For A Bit And Helps James

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1!

Lily Narrates For A Bit And Helps James With His Essay.

(3rd person POV)

While James and Lily were outside, Sirius and Teri were…well…snogging. Peter was in the Dorm. Sam and Logan were talking. Shanese was flirting with some guy named Jack. Remus and Keila were…hey, where are they? They are supposed to be in the Common Room! Where did those two run off to? So irresponsible!

Authors leaves to go find them

Well, while the author is looking for them, why don't we let Lily narrate for a bit? Okay, the, Lily, take it away!

(1st person (Lily's Point of View))

James and I walked back inside and James suggested, "Why don't we start on that essay?"

"Who are you and what have you done with James Potter, the slacker?" I asked hesitantly.

"Nothing." He said dramatically "I've turned over a new leaf."

I laughed then thought: What exactly were my intentions toward him? I didn't know ire, I really didn't.

"Sure, James," I said sarcastically. "Well, then, I suppose we could start on it."

"You really are the best Lils."

I blushed, damn me, I keep blushing. In front of James Potter, of all people.

"I'm really not." I said modestly.

"Yes, you are. You're nice, funny, smart, modest, beautiful, amazing and just, the greatest girls I've ever met." He argued.

I blushed again. Damn it. Stop blushing! "James, I-"

I didn't have time to finish my sentence because he put his hand over my mouth.

"Don't deny it Lily, it's all true."

I decided arguing with him was pointless. So I kept quiet. When we reached the portrait, I said the password (Cheese, for any of you who wanted to know.) As we walked in, it closed behind us. We sat on the couch and got our books out.

All of a sudden, I felt eyes prying into the back of my head. I turned to see James very close to me. I turned me head back and tried to ignore him. And then, I felt his lips on my cheek. I of course blushed the second his lips left my face.

"Oh, and thanks for helping me Lils."

"A-any time. O-okay then, Goblin Rebellion of 1892, well, let's see…Goblins who, rebelled in 1892. What else is there?"

James chuckled. "How about why, when exactly, and how they rebelled?"

"Right." I said.

I smiled. He smiled. We smiled. This is so stupid.

"Okay, for real now. Goblin rebellion."

I started looking through the book in front of me while helping him with his essay while also doing mine. An hour later, my essay was done and James was putting the final touches on his.

"Thanks Lils." He said. "You rock."

I laughed. "Yes, I know, you've told me about a million times."

He blushed. "Right. Sorry."

"Yeah it's uh, it's okay."

A/N: Does anyone even read these things? Seriously. Okay, thanks to all of my reviewers from the previous chapter and any other chapter in the story.

Delilah Evans

sophiawin

Whitelight72

tresdrole

Dracoluver14

fang tsunami 92

captain jacks grl

Nocturnal007

Fluffykittens192

purpleelephantsandpinkhippos: Fabulous?thanks so much, I kind of thought my stroy was rather crappy, but fabulous? thanks! oh, and nice screeen name!LOL.

and last but not least, one of my best friends in real life and the coolest person ever, TEZA! Whatever your screen name is. You rock, dudette. Hahaha.

Hands each reviewer cheese, pie, muffins, cake, ice cream, or anything else you want.

Thanks for reading peoples, and tell me if you like it or not seriously, give me the cold hard truth, no matter how much it may hurt me, tell me if it sucks. Tell me if it rocks. Give me your opinion!

REVIEW! Thanks so much.


End file.
